Failure To Success
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: This is a oneshot dedicated to my friend, JadeCrispy. It's about a girl who was trying to find an idea for a story with the help of England and Malaysia.


**This story is dedicated to JadeCrispy, my closest friend who is an author like all of us. She's in a depressing mood so I decided to cheer her up. I do not own Hetalia except my characters and Kristina is JadeCrispy's character.**

* * *

" Why can't I get it right?!" Kristina exclaimed in frustration. She sighed as she tried to write a story. It sounds like any author in the world would say the same thing. But this is different. This story involves a grade that is so important to her. And poor Kristina felt like the story will never finish.

' How am I going to finish this before tomorrow?' she asked herself. Then, an idea popped into her head. " I know, I'll phone my friend Malaysia and asked if she can help me with an idea. Maybe I can go to her house too, if she lets me."

Knowing Malaysia, she could be busy with paperwork or monitoring the wildlife all over the Peninsula the island of Borneo. Kristina sighed and picked up her phone to dial the numbers. She waited for a minute before an answer came from the phone:

" Hello?"

" Hi Malaysia, it's me Kristina," she replied. From the phone, she could hear the female nation chuckled. " Ah, Kristina. I'm glad you've called; for Lapras and I were bored for a moment before you called. So, _awak ada masalah?_"

Kristina does not need a translation for the question. " Yes, I need an idea for a story and it will affect my grade in school! If I don't passed, I will never be an author! So my teacher said that if I can make a really good fantasy story, she will consider of boosting my exam result in class."

" I see," Malaysia replied. " Well, I can help you but do you want me to come over to your place or the other way around?"

" Can I come to your house?" asked Kristina. " _Boleh. _You are welcomed anytime."

A Few Minutes Later:

Kristina's mother dropped her at Malaysia's house and she was greeted by Malaysia's waterhorse, Lapras. " Hi there, Kristina!" barked Lapras. " Malaysia said that you will come. Follow me!"

So Kristina followed him and when she went inside into the living room, she noticed that Malaysia was't alone. She was talking to a blond Englishman with very thick eyebrows. Malaysia looked up from her conversation and smiled. " Oh, you're here. Kristina, this is England."

" It is very nice to meet you," England replied while the two of them shake hands. " I was just visiting Malaysia before you came." So Kristina told the two of them about her problem and Malaysia suddenly has an idea. " If you can't think of an idea, I have one: A story about a group of friends falling asleep in class and they woke up in a different world where they control elements and they have to say their names backwards and defeat a snake king in order to go home."

Kristina loved the idea and started to write the story straight away. With pens, papers and pencils provided by Malaysia, Kristina keeps the story going with her wide imagination and Malaysia's idea. She also asked England to check her grammar and spellings. But so far, it was alright.

It took the girl a few hours until she finished it. She asked Malaysia and England to read the story. Malaysia fixed her glasses to read the story carefully. " This is wonderful! You should publish this." England nodded in agreement. Kristina was so happy, she thanked the two of them and gave them a hug.

" Thanks, for everything." Just then, Kristina's mom honked the car, signaling her to go home.

The Next Day:

Kristina was jumping with joy. She passed the class with the story and the teachers loved it so much that they published the book with her name. Before she could do anything, one of her teachers came up to her and asked," What is the title of the book?" Kristina thought for a moment and then smiled.

" It's called ' Htrae: The Four Stages'."

THE END

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think of this oneshot? JadeCrispy also has an account on Wattpad. Please check out her stories as well.**

**Please review!**


End file.
